Wings, Step-Sisters, and The truth
by TheOLYMPUSWriters
Summary: So...Daphne has wings. Why? Well it's a long story. YOU have time?. Well Sabrina plans and does pranks, Red... I shouldn't tell. Maybe I should. THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!


Sisters Grimm FanFiction

HEY GUYS! I DECIDED TO DO A SISTERS GRIMM FANFICTION!

Please review

Hope you enjoy!(P.S I got a little help from the Aurum Writers for chappie one! That's why you see Nike and Aqua author notes! Check out their FanFiction account, they are truly awsomesauce!)

Chapter one

Sabrina's POV

"PUCK!" I screamed. That fairy boy was DEAD. D-E-A-D.

I heard a giggle behind me. I spun around, and came face-to-face with him.

He smirked. "What do you want, Grimm?"

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!" I screamed at him. (Aqua: Hehe. I SCREAM! YOU SCREAM! WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!) He looked shocked and flew up high where I couldn't reach him.

"Hey, hey, hey. It was just revenge," he said, calmly.

"Revenge for what?!" I looked at him in a glance that said a message: Come down here, dumbo, before I make you a knuckle sandwich.

Puck looked at me again. "So you forgot what you and Marshmallow did to me?"

I grinned. "Right. Like I could forget the expression on your face after we covered it with makeup," I said, matter-of-factly.

His face turned red. "Be glad I didn't get you worse for that."

"You should've. Because I am ordering some permanent makeup (Nike: Lol. Who does permanent makeup?) and hair dye," I replied.

His face turned a brighter shade of red. "You will be sorry, Grimm. You will-"

"SABRINA! YOUR PACKAGE IS HERE!" Daphne interrupted.

Puck turned toward my sister. "Well, well, Marshmallow is here now."

"Stop calling -". But he interrupted me. "Now, now, Grimm, you don't want to get into more trouble."

I glared at him, thinking about killing him - no, torturing him for eternity - I tried to reach for him- " DAPHNE!" I shrieked. My younger sister was floating in the air with a pair of glimmering golden wings on her back. "Sabrina! I'm a FAIRY!" Daphne looked super-excited. Puck stared at her and said, "Well, Marshmallow, I now have a flying friend." Wait a second, did he do that? "PUCK, DID YOU DO THAT TO DAPHNE?!" I yelled at him.

Puck looked down at me and said, "innocently", "Of course not! Why would I?"

"Don't be mad at him, Sabrina, I think these wings are PUNK ROCK!" Daphne yelled down at me. I knew right then and there that this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

*TWO MINUTES AFTER SOME ARGUING AND SOME FISTFIGHTS…*

"GIRLS! PUCK! BREAKFAST!" At that, Daphne and Puck flew as fast as they could downstairs, while I groaned. I would have to explain my… "situation."

By the time I got down, Puck and Daphne were already attacking the… green?... pancakes.

Everyone stopped and started staring at me - well, except for Puck and Daphne, that is.

"Brina…" Uncle Jake trailed off. "Your hair…"

"Forget it, Jake," Granny Relda said. "You should be used to it already."

"Yep. We are," Red replied.

"I know already," I sighed. This morning, Puck had dyed it green with pink streaks in it. How he learned how to use hair dye, I don't know. To top it off, he set off a trap which exploded one of his glop grenades on me.

I ate my food as fast as possible, which isn't saying much because I hate having to eat green food, and ran to the shower. I showered off the glop and tried to rinse off my hair. With a jolt, I realized that the dye… was permanent?! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I had school tomorrow!

I dried myself off and threw on some clothes. Storming down the stairs, I yelled into the living room, "PUCK! GET - OUT - HERE - YOU - STUPID - FREAKING - IDIOT!"

"Whoa there, 'Brina." Uncle Jake got up out of his chair and looked at me suspiciously. I wondered, Why is no one mentioning Daphne's wings?

* * *

Daphne's POV

I couldn't believe it! I could fly. It was a dream come true! I mean, who else isn't a fairy and gets fairy wings?! Geez, that sounded weird. Well, what's weirder is when Sabrina ran down the stairs and starting yelling.

"PUCK! YOU STUPID - IDIOT - MORON - LITTLE -" She spewed out some words that my parents told me never to say.

"Well, someone's mad." Puck smirked at Sabrina. I tried hard not to coo.

"Sabrina…" Grandma Relda warned.

"DAPHNE HAS WINGS. DID YOU NOT NOTICE!?" Sabrina yelled. Of course I have wings! That's like saying, "Oh my gosh, she has a hand!"

Grandma Relda looked at Sabrina with care. "Calm down, liebling. I knew Daphne would have wings years ago."

"You knew that I was gonna have wings years ago?!"

"Well, you guessed right, Marshmallow."

Puck flew towards me and said in a whisper, "Sabrina plus permanent make up equals a week's worth of green pancakes."

I smiled because I love Grandma Relda's pancakes. "It's a deal," I whispered back.

"PUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sabrina was getting irritated, I could see it.

"Nothing, you big f-"

" PUCK!" Uncle Jake screamed.

"This is sooooooo punk rock!" I screamed.

"Daphne…" Sabrina started.

"Yeah?"

"Did Puck do this to you?"

"Liebling, none of this is Puck's fault. Daphne was bound to start growing wings sooner or later. " Grandma Relda told us.

" But WHY?"

" Because well...it's a long story."

"It's a 7 day weekend. WE HAVE SO MUCH TIME." I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright I will continue."

"GO." Puck beamed

"Ok, so Daphne was really born of the fairae people and your mother, Veronica, wanted another child. Unfortunately she could never give birth to one again. See, your mother liebling was close to the fairae people. So she adopted a infant who had not born her wings yet. So she brought home Daphne."

"I'm a FAIRAE." I started doing a little happy dance. Yet I knew I was really not Sabrina's sister.

* * *

Puck's POV

So the rest of this marshmallow day went like this:

Grandma Relda: Don't be mad.

Puck Face: But Marshmellow (Oh ya I AM LOVING MY VERSION!)

Marshmallow: PUNK ROCK!

Superawesomefairyking: Yeah Puck Face get me some coke.

Puck Face: I will serve you forever.

Uncl- " PUCK." Sabrina yelled in my ear. I flew up high and Daphne was by Sabrina.

"Brina don't worry I-"Uncle Jake tried to say.

"No, Uncle Jake, no."

So I am being forced by Sabrina [and Red] To write the real version. Like I wantto…. Instead of enjoying this story about my awesomeness.

Puck was flying one day when Sab- " PUCK NO I WRITE IT." Sabrina screamed in his ear.

* * *

Honestly I don't own the series. Unfortunately I never will…...


End file.
